


Reception

by klutzy_girl



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, One Shot, Party, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Platonish". When Barney sees her at the reception, he hugs her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own How I Met Your Mother and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Barney’s jaw actually dropped when he saw her for the first time at the reception. He walked over to her. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

She was shocked to see him too. “I’m playing in the band. This is your wedding?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I got Robin back just like you encouraged me to do.” He was still surprised to see her, but gave her a hug.

“I’m so glad! Congratulations.” She beamed; thrilled she had touched somebody like this. She was also grateful that he had listened to her.

Barney waved Robin over to them and his new wife came over. “Robin, you remember how we were talking about that girl yesterday who talked to me about getting you back? This is her. This is my wife, Robin Scherbatsky.”

Robin shook her hand and smiled. “Nice to meet you.” The two introduced themselves and talked for a few minutes.

“So thank you. Seriously, thank you so much. If you hadn’t knocked some sense into me, we wouldn’t be in this position today.” Barney was so grateful that he thanked her again.

“You’re welcome. I just wanted to help. You seemed sad and lonely then, but you’re a different person now. Thank you for listening to me!” Not many people did so she was happy about this. 

“Hey, you just told me what I already knew and were too scared to face. I’m really glad you’re here.” Barney couldn’t wait to hear her play. It was surprising they had run into each other again, but he wasn’t questioning it too much. They were here because of her in the first place and he would never forget that. 

Neither would Robin. “And thank you from me, too. We were both really stupid before and took our time getting here.” Robin was glad Ted had talked her down earlier, although it didn’t seem like he was enjoying himself tonight. She wondered was that was about.

“Hey, we’ve all been there,” she assured Robin.

“So you still with that boyfriend?” Barney questioned.

She shook her head. “Nah, we broke up. He just wasn’t the right guy for me, you know? I want to find the One and I was wasting my time with him. I’ll find the right guy soon.” She didn’t realize she was just hours away from meeting him, that she’d spend the rest of her life with Ted Mosby. 

“Well, good luck with that. Well, unfortunately, we need to mingle and I can’t eat, so I’ll talk to you later. It was really nice meeting you.” Robin waved goodbye and went to go talk to some relatives that desperately wanted to see her.

She and Barney talked for a little while longer before parting ways. The two of them also exchanged numbers since they figured they might want to talk some more. Maybe she’d become a friend of theirs (neither of them could have predicted her and Ted ending up together). It’d be nice. After that, Barney joined Robin in mingling and she went to go play some music.

When she and Ted fell in love, everyone was thrilled for them. They were each other’s soul mates. And she fit right in with everyone else – she was a part of the group they never realized was missing. She belonged with them. And it was ironic that helping Barney and Robin get back together led her to her own husband.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still really annoying and hard to write for a character that still doesn't have a name. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
